Sinnoh Adventure
by Kaichi98
Summary: Having been dragged into a whole new world because of a machine, Aichi found himself on an adventure with new friends. Will he be able to get back home? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV or Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

During their journey in the Sinnoh League, Ash and the others were heading to Iron Island after being contacted by Ash's rival, Barry, who's Empoleon had suddenly started to attack him and it wasn't just Empoleon, other Steel type Pokemon on Iron Island were all being affected by something on the island as Ash and the others decided to go investigate. There, they encountered Riley and Lucario after almost being attacked by an Aggron. That was when they found out that there were low frequency sound waves somewhere on the island, affecting the Steel type Pokemon. Lucario led the way as they arrived at the site where Team Galactic was putting their plans into action.

" What's that?"

" Looks like some sort of ruins."

" Look... Team Galactic."

" Which means this place might have something to do with the time-space legend."

" When Lucario sensed a lot of people, it must've been sensing Team Galactic."

" Who are Team Galactic?"

" They're trying to uncover the legend of Sinnoh time-space and they're apparently going after Dialga and Palkia."

" Incredible."

Lucario growled.

" So this must be the source. The low frequency sound waves causing all the trouble. They have to be coming from these ruins. I had no idea ruins made out of a metal like substance even existed on Iron Island."

" I'll bet Team Galactic discovered them and dug them up."

" No doubt about it."

Lucario spotted a machine as it pointed to it.

" What? You must be sensing great power. Focus your aura and find out as much as you can. It's got to have something to do with those sound waves."

Lucario focused while Mars took the Spear Key from the machine. The Key reacted once it was near a pillar as it floated up and inserted into the hole in the pillar as the ruins glowed and a beam shot up.

" Perfect, just like Cyrus said."

The beam caused Ash and the others to shield their eyes while Lucario was repelled. That was when it got up with a blue glow in its eyes.

" Lucario?"

" It's acting strange."

" No, not Lucario too...!"

Lucario readied an Aura Sphere and was ready to attack them.

" Lucario, stop!"

" Lucario!"

Lucario released the Aura Sphere as Ash and the others found themselves protected by a protective barrier.

" Is this an aura?!"

" You can work with auras too, Riley?"

" The truth is, I've been training as an aura guardian with Lucario."

" But why is Lucario acting that way? Lucario's been protecting itself with its aura, right?"

" Something far more powerful than Lucario's aura is coming from the ruins... To powerful for Lucario to protect itself against."

Lucario used Bone Rush as it started to attack the surrounding Pokemon.

" Lucario, return!"

Lucario dodged the beam coming from the Pokeball as it broke the Pokeball in half while Riley got thrown back. It then targetted Riley while Ash rushed to block the Bone Rush from hitting Riley.

" Lucario, stop it!"

Ash and Brock restrained its arms while it struggled to break free from the control.

" Lucario, snap out of it!"

" Try to calm down!"

" Riley, are you alright?!"

" Yeah, I'm fine... Ash, Brock! Tell Pikachu to use Thumderbolt!"

" Thunderbolt?! But Riley, Lucario's in pain!"

" Do it for Lucario!"

Ash hesitated after looking at Lucario.

" Use Thunderbolt on Lucario while you can, hurry!"

" You've got to do it, Ash."

" But Brock!"

" I know how you feel but you've got no choice."

" Pika pi! Pikachu!"

" Pikachu, you too?! ... Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Lucario!"

Pikachu used its Thunderbolt as it hit all three of them and they got thrown back. Lucario recovered quickly and ran to the ruins.

" After Lucario!"

Ash and the others chased after Lucario as they watched it running towards the ruins.

" Look! Over there!"

They looked over to the beam as they saw someone emerging out of it while encased in a sphere.

" So he finally appeared." Mars smirked

The boy landed as the sphere disappeared and he opened his eyes.

" What...? Where am I?"

" Capture him!"

The Golbat fired their Shadow Balls as the boy kept getting hit. That was when they also spotted Lucario.

" Ugh, those Steel types are so annoying! Purugly, chase it away! The rest of you grunts, get that boy on board!"

" Yes, sir!"

While Lucario was defeated, the boy was being taken away by grunts as Ash and the others went to take action to try to stop them. Mars gasped when she saw them.

" Not them! What do they want?! Don't let them get any closer!"

Purugly and the Golbat went to stop Ash and Brock from advancing.

" Just hang in there, Lucario! Staravia, take Pikachu and get going!"

" I'll get that guy away from Team Galactic! Sudowoodo, use Double Edge! Croguank, use Brick Break!"

Croguank got some of the Golbat out of the way while Sudowoodo hit the grunts and got the boy back from them. The boy woke up after that.

" Thank you..."

" You alright?"

" Yes, I'm alright... Thank you both for saving me..."

" No problem."

They then turned to the battle as Pikachu finally managed to take down the machine and the pillar collapsed. A Golbat caught the Key and Mars caught it.

" As long as we have this, we'll be fine. Sir, we're leaving now but we can't secure the target."

She listened to the instructions before turning to the grunts.

" Retreat at once!"

" Sir!"

The grunts collected briefcases as they set up bombs inside the ruins. Brock leaned the boy on a rock as they ran after Team Galactic as Mars held out a button.

" Alright, come any closer and I'll blow up the entire island."

" Blow it up?!"

" You wired everything with bombs?!"

" Lucario, find them all."

" I'm not bluffing. I don't bluff. We don't need your world so were simply going to destroy it, understand? Meantime, I'll press this when I feel like it. I hope you enjoy running."

Mars looked over to the boy for awhile before she entered the helicopter as they flew off.

" Those jerks..."

Lucario opened its eyes as it called Riley.

" Good."

" So, Riley, did you locate the bombs?"

" No, Lucario did. The explosives are all located directly below the ruins. But since you all saved Lucario and the other Pokemon, I would say, it's our turn now!"

Lucario nodded.

" Lucario and I will find a way to take care of those bombs, so you guys go and help your friends."

" Right!"

" I'll help too...!"

The boy got up.

" Hey, don't exert yourself!"

" You saved me, so I'm going to help too! Please, let me help your friends!"

" Alright, let's go! This way!"

They went to help Dawn and the others as they looked down the crevice while explaining the situation.

" What?! Dealing with bombs is the last thing we need!"

" You won't be safe out here! Return!"

Jessie returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs. The boy looked down at the crevice as he looked around for something he could use.

" I don't see any way for us to get them up... All I see are bombs..."

" But I don't see them..."

" There must be a way to get them out of there..."

" Oh yeah! Chimchar, come out! Would you use dig to make a tunnel?!"

Chimchar immediately started digging.

" Hey, wait! This ground is too hard for someone to dig out of!"

Chimchar came back up with its red and swelling hands.

" Chimchar, are you okay?"

" Let it rest. I'm still trying to think up of something..."

The boy reached into his pocket as he suddenly heard a clink of metal and took out two steel balls.

" This is... It might work!"

" What's that?"

" All of you, make a space! I'm going to get you guys out of there!"

The boy threw the balls into the crevice as they hit the empty space Dawn and the others made and steel poles emerged one by one.

" Hang onto them! They'll bring you right up!"

They hung onto the steel poles as they were shot out of the crevice and they heaved a sigh of relief while the poles disappeared and the steel balls floated back to the boy's hand.

" Thank you, Sin Buster..."

The steel balls disappeared after that. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

" It's blowing!"

" What about Riley?!"

The boy slid down the cliff to get to the ruins.

" Hey, wait a second! It's too dangerous!"

" Come back!"

The boy took out a blue ring as he wore it while running into the ruins and saw Riley and Lucario surrounding the blast with their aura.

" I'm going to help you guys!"

" No, don't! It's dangerous!"

 _" I only have one shot at this...! I need to make it count!"_ The boy thought

The boy quickly slid under the aura as he aimed the ring at the aura. Blue flames were shot out as it pushed the aura out of the ruins and into the sky as it exploded.

" We did it...!"

The three went out of the ruins after that. The boy looked at the ring as it also disappeared.

" Thank you too, Percival..."

The boy went to lean on a rock to rest as Team Rocket sneaked off while the Steel type Pokemon surrounded the ruins to thank Ash and the others. Soon, the sun started to set as Carolina and other researches came out from helicopters to research the ruins.

" Oh, but Carolina... That guy came out from the beam and Team Galactic was capturing him too."

" I see."

The boy woke up as he rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes.

" So it wasn't a dream..."

" Hello there. My name is Carolina and I'm a Pokemon Professor."

" Hello..."

Carolina's eyes narrowed as she took out a device sticking on the boy's jacket.

" What is that?"

" Odd... I don't remember having that on my jacket..."

" I don't think so either. Looks like a device that's reading something in your body. I'll do a quick check on this but in the meantime, why don't you follow these kids on a journey together?"

" A journey?"

" Yeah, we're travelling all across the Sinnoh League! My name's Ash and I'm training to become a Pokemon Master! And this is my partner, Pikachu!"

" Pika!"

" I'm Brock. I'm training to become a Pokemon Breeder."

" And I'm Dawn! I'm training to become a Top Pokemon Coordinator! And this is Piplup!"

" Piplup!"

" And I'm Riley. This is my partner, Lucario."

" I'm Barry!"

" Oh... I'm Aichi Sendou. It's nice to meet everyone."

" So Aichi, how did you get here?"

" I'm not sure myself... I was with my friends, then some light caught me off guard and when I opened my eyes, I was here... Wherever I am now..."

" Do you know where you live?"

" Yes, I know but I'm pretty sure it's not here."

" What do you mean?"

" The truth is... I don't think I'm from this world."

" Huh?!"

" You guys talked about Pokemon and stuff but I've never heard of something like that, much less even knowing they even existed. So I'm sure that I came from a time-space warp somehow."

" That's right! Team Galactic was always bent on researching on how the time-space works, so that they can get Dialga and Palkia!"

" They must've known that if they'd activated these ruins, Aichi would've appeared at some point."

" I don't understand... I mean, it doesn't make any sense as to why they want to capture me."

" I think I know. Come over here, kids."

They went to where Carolina was as they saw some writings on the pillars.

" It says here that once the Spear Pillar is starting to be located, a distant being from a different world will travel to unveil hidden secrets. Like, time-space for example."

" Spear Pillar?"

" Time-space?"

" Is it talking about Gear Chronicle...?" Aichi muttered

" Did you say something?"

" N-No..."

" Either way, we need to somehow get you back to your home before Team Galactic strikes again. I'm pretty sure the device they attached to you was to test how much power you have."

" So, the bombs were a lure so that he could use his powers?!"

" That might be the case. Please exercise caution on your journey now, alright? Team Galactic will always be coming after him for sure."

" Right!"

" W-Wait, please! I-I don't want to cause any trouble to all of you so I'll just try to make my way back home myself."

" Hey, there's no trouble, really. Besides, Team Galactic is also our enemy. And if someone is in trouble, we'll always be there to help them! Right, Pikachu?"

" Pika!"

" Besides, wandering in a place unfamiliar to you will put you in some confusion so it is best for you to stay with us."

" I... Well, alright then. B-But promise me that if anything gets too dangerous while trying to help me, don't come after me. I-It's not worth sacrificing your lives for me. Anyway, I'm sure there's someone coming after me soon and once he comes, I'm going with him. So..."

" Alright then. It's settled! We'll show you around Iron Island and then tomorrow, we can set off to continue our journey!"

" Great idea!"

" Before all of you go, I'll give you a few things you need for your journey. A belt to keep your Pokeballs and a Pokedex."

" Uh... I don't really think I need them though..."

" Just take them, Aichi. Who knows, it might even help on your journey."

" A-Alright then... Thank you very much."

And so, Ash and the others left the area while Riley stayed to show Carolina around the Iron Island too.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Team Galactic's Headquaters... Cyrus was looking at the scans for Mount Coronet.

" Sir, I've received the scan data of the boy that appeared from the beam."

" And the results?"

" Interestingly, his powers only exceeded 10%. Which means that he didn't even use more than a quarter of his powers. He's hiding another 90% of his powers deep within him."

" And you're sure he's from another world?"

" Yes, considering how other worldly he used his powers, there's no doubt about it."

Saturn keyed in a few data as the screen displayed Aichi using the steel balls and the ring.

" Of course, we could've learnt more if those kids didn't interfere in our capture."

" Capture him at all costs. He might become our other alternative in summoning Dialga and Palkia."

" Understood."

* * *

Two days later on their journey, Ash and the others were now at Chocovine Town for Dawn's next Pokemon Contest.

" So how are you going along, Aichi?"

" I've gotten used to it. Everything is so amazing..."

" Yeah and this festival is amazing too."

They walked towards a store selling Phione merchandise as Aichi looked at the screen while Ash and the others chatted with the owner of the store.

" They're cute."

" Hey, Aichi! Want to go to the Phione Watching tonight? They said that it'll bring us good luck and we get to see those cute Phione!"

" Sure!"

Night soon fell and they headed to watch the Phione. While Ash and the others looked out of one of the windows to look at the Phione, Aichi was looking at the different Pokemon in the sea other than the Phione. He took out his Pokedex to learn their names too.

" Wow... They're amazing..."

That was when a Phione stopped to look at him as it swam towards him while smiling.

" A Phione!"

Aichi smiled as well as Phione touched the window and Aichi did the same. A faint gentle aura leaked out of Aichi as Phione danced happily in the water.

" You really are cute."

It was soon time to head off as Aichi waved the Phione goodbye with a slightly sad look and left with Ash and the others.

" The Phione were cute, weren't they, Aichi?"

" Yeah. The other Pokemon were amazing too. I think it's worth the exploration. There's so many Pokemon out there that are mysterious at times too."

" Yeah, we can agree on that."

" Alright! I'm going to get hyped up for tomorrow's training for my Pokemon Contest!"

" And I'm gonna get myself hyped for my Gym Battle!"

" Don't get too hyped up though. We're still not at Snowpoint City yet."

" Oh, right..."

They laughed after that while heading towards the Pokemon Center for a good night's sleep. The next morning, they did some stretches and headed to shopping with Dawn.

" Aichi, do you want to see some of these seals with me?"

" Seals?"

Aichi walked over to her as she explained how Pokemon Contests work and Aichi nodded at the explanation.

" Wow... There's so many varieties of them."

" Right?! You should try it out sometime once you catch your own Pokemon!"

" But I..."

" Don't hesitate so much. Well, everyone's done picking their seals. Do you want to buy any?"

" No, it's okay."

" Alright then. We should go now before Ash and Brock gets tired."

" Yeah."

They apologised to Ash and Brock as they finally headed to a seaside to practice.

" Dawn sure is amazing. That one was great."

Suddenly, a Phione jumped out of the water as it hopped over to Buneary.

" That's the same Phione from last night!"

" I think it likes your Buneary and wants to have a date with it..."

" Huh?!"

Piplup tried to shake hands with Phione but it jumped back and fired an Ice Beam at Piplup. Piplup broke free and sweat dropped as a giant Magikarp submarine emerged.

" Not them!"

Team Rocket came out from the submarine after that.

" You've been a naughty little Water type but now, after a lengthy search, it's back in the pot you go."

" Team Rocket! I'll bet you wanna steal Phione!"

" I thought they've already learnt their lesson when they've tried to steal a Deoxys..." Aichi said

" They'll never learn..."

Team Rocket chanted their motto after that.

" Don't even think about trying to take Phione!"

" A comedian. The real joke is that the Phione is ours."

" So come on, Phione. Come to James!"

Phione stepped back as it suddenly saw Buneary going behind Pikachu. It got jealous and started to talk to Pikachu.

" Dawn, I've been meaning to ask but... Does your Buneary like Ash's Pikachu?"

" Yeah."

" I think Phione's jealous..."

" Huh?!"

" Meowth, can you translate that?"

" Well, believe it or not. Phione's challenging Pikachu to a battle."

" Battle?!"

" You might want to sit down for this but Phione says whoever wins it gets to be with Buneary to have it to hold."

" Well, if you had told me that Phione had that kind of moxie, I never would've believed it."

" Oh dear, that's so romantic!"

" A troubled soul searching for love... Phione, I totally understand!"

" What?!"

" It's okay, Ash. You'll learn it as you go along." Aichi assured

Buneary cut in between Pikachu and Phione after that and started talking to Phione.

" Buneary?"

" Did you get that one too?"

" Yeah. Buneary says if Phione's got a thing cooking for Buneary then they should do the battling. 'Beat me, and I'll go on a dat with you on the ocean side.'"

" Well, this is worth the price of admission right here."

They went to the ocean side for the battle after that.

" This is really fighting for love right now..."

" Sounds like you're experienced." Dawn teased

" No, I-uh... I'm not..."

" Listen, Ash. It looks like this thing's serious. Knowing that, we've got to see this thing through!"

" Guess you're right."

Buneary started the battle with Dizzy Punch while Phione used Double Team to avoid the attack. Phione then fired a Supersonic while Buneary bounced up to dodge it. Phione dodged a flying kick from Buneary using Acid Armor and jumped out of the water to use Supersonic once again on Buneary. This time, it succeeded as Buneary was hopping in all directions. Piplup tried to help but Phione shot out Ice Beam to stop it.

" Piplup, not you too!"

The confusion on Buneary worn off after that as Piplup broke out of the ice. Buneary fired its Ice Beam while Phione did the same and both attacks collided.

" Wow... Their Ice Beams are so powerful..."

Phione soon got exhausted as Buneary took the chance to bounce and hit Phione and it fainted.

" Buneary won!"

" And that's it!"

Brock ran towards Phion to check on it as it woke up.

" Hey, you okay? That's a relief. Listen, I don't really think you should be battling anymore."

Phione went over to Buneary and started talking sadly.

" Alright, what's the current buzz?"

" Phione's saying... goodbye."

" Goodbye?! Just a minute! We're not going to let your personal problems get in our way!"

" Deal with them on your own time!"

" Back here on the double!"

" They're going after Phione again!"

" Man! Team Rocket!"

" Let's do something!"

" What are you going to do?! Stop us with cute?!"

" Buneary, use Ice Beam!"

Buneary and Phione used their Ice Beam and froze Team Rocket.

" Now, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!"

Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt and Team Rocket was blasted off again. Soon, the sun started to set as they watched Phione going back into the ocean.

" Wow, poor Phione sure looks lonely."

" You're right."

" I feel its pain! The pain of lost love!"

Buneary hopped near the edge of the ocean as it started shouting to Phione. That was when Phione was happy again and shouted back.

" Hey, Dawn. What did Buneary say to Phione?"

" Buneary told Phione to cheer up cause they'll be battling again one of these days."

" Really?!"

" Uh huh! Buneary, isn't that right?"

Buneary smiled and hopped into Dawn's arms as they said their goodbyes to Phione when saw Phione's friends emerging from the water.

" Hey, look! Phione's buddies!"

" That's quite a welcoming party!"

" I'm so happy for Phione."

Phione soon dived back into the ocean with its friends as they got ready to head back to the Pokemon Center. That was when they hear another call and turned to the shore to see another Phione hopping towards them.

" Wait a minute, but didn't Phione go back already?!"

" That Phione..." Aichi exclaimed

Aichi slowly walked over to it as it cheered happily.

" You're that Phione that was playing with me yesterday, aren't you?"

Phione nodded.

" You came all this way to find me? But what about your friends?"

Phione pointed to another group of Phione watching them as it waved to them and the other Phione waved to it before diving down into the ocean.

" Wait a minute, aren't you going with them?"

Phione started to tell him something as Ash and the others came to their side.

" I think like the other Phione, this one likes you too. After all, you two were having a great time together yesterday!"

" Really? Is that true, Phione?"

Phione nodded as Aichi smiled.

" You really want to come along with me?"

Phione nodded again as Aichi nodded as well.

" Well, if it's alright with you."

Aichi took out a Pokeball and faced it to Phione. Phione tapped it and entered the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook a little before stopping, indicating that Phione was now captured.

" This is great! This is your very first Pokemon and it's actually a Phione!"

" Yeah... But I have so much mixed feelings right now... I guess the strongest feeling right now, is that I'm so happy."

" Aichi, if you don't mind, why don't you try out the Pokemon Contest?"

" The one you're joining in this town?"

" Yeah!"

" But I don't know anything about it... Much less even battle..."

" You'll do great! And I saw how your Phione danced in the water! It was beautiful!"

" But I..."

" Come on, Aichi! Think of that as a starting line in this world for you! That way, you'll be able to open up to more Pokemon and have even more fun here while you're at it!"

" I guess you're right... I'll try it out."

" Great! Time for more shopping tomorrow and then training with Phione."

" Thank you, everyone. And... Come on out, Phione."

Phione came out of its Pokeball as it went on Aichi's shoulder.

" Thank you too, Phione. I'm going to know much more about this world and now I'll have a partner too."

Phione cheered happily as they laughed and went back to the Pokemon Center for the night.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next day, Dawn was helping Aichi pick out materials and items needed for the contest before going back to the Pokemon Center.

" So those Ball Capsules for our Pokeball will be from the contest itself once you register?"

" Yeah!"

" Since you have Phione right now, why don't you try practicing your performance with Phione?"

" Uh, Dawn... I don't know how to do a performance. Could you show us one?"

" Sure!"

Aichi called out Phione while Dawn called out Piplup and showed an example. Aichi clapped at the end of it.

" That was great!"

" Yeah but I'll be using Buneary for this contest. So did you get a good idea of how the performance should be?"

" Yeah, I think so. And Dawn, thanks for picking out the materials I need for my costume."

" No problem!"

" Come on, Phione. Let's get to work."

Phione nodded as they headed back to their room and Aichi took out the materials.

" Let's see... I wonder what kind of costume will compliment you..."

Phione looked around before picking a pair of sparkling sapphire gem.

" You want this?"

Phione nodded again as Aichi looked around the other materials as he finally attached one of the gem to a blue sparkling ribbon before tying it around Phione's neck.

" It looks great, Phone. But are you sure you don't want something more?"

Phione shook its head as Aichi nodded.

" Alright then. Now for mine... Since we both like simplicity, why don't we match the ribbons and I'll make a white suit?"

Phione cheered happily in response as Aichi smiled and took out a sewing kit. He started to sew white fabric while Phione helped out a little. Aichi then tried the suit on as he went to check on the mirror.

" What do you think?"

Phione nodded as it took out a similar ribbon with the gem and Aichi tied it in the collar of his suit.

" Thank you, Phione."

Phione smiled as it suddenly spotted a necklace on Aichi's clothes and picked it up before going back to Aichi while holding it out.

" Oh, this necklace was given to me by someone important to me back in my world. He's a kind and strong person. I know he must be worried about me so I'm sure he's coming. I thought I would be here without anybody but thanks to Ash and the others, I wasn't alone. It's also thanks to you, Phione. You're my very first Pokemon and friend here. I'm grateful for that."

Phione looked at the necklace before calling out to Aichi again.

" What is it?"

Phione pointed to the necklace and itself as Aichi tried to think of what it was saying.

" You want to use my necklace's crystal as the main performance?"

Phione nodded as Aichi thought about it.

" I might have an idea. Let's go try it out together."

Phione nodded as Aichi quickly changed out of his costume and wore the necklace and his original clothes before they headed to the back of the Pokemon Center for practice.

" Alright, Phione. I'll use the Pokedex to go through your moves and then we can try them out."

Phione nodded as Aichi activated his Pokedex and checked Phione's moves.

" I might have an idea. So let's start our practice."

Phione nodded in excitement as they started their practice. After an hour of practice, Phioen turned to Aichi.

" It's great, Phione. Don't worry, this is our first time so there's no need to rush."

Phione nodded again as they suddenly saw Dawn thrown up into the air. Both ran to check on what was going on as they saw Mamoswine eating something while Dawn's Pokemon caught her from falling.

" Dawn, are you alright?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. And don't worry, gang. I'll just go and make some more, okay?"

Pachirisu turned and saw a fallen poffin as it scrambled to it. Just when it was about to pick the poffin up, a leg had stepped on it. It looked up at the Pokemon angrily after that. That was when a voice called out.

" Gabite!"

The girl walked over and Dawn tried to calm Pachirisu down after it used Super Fang on Gabite. The girl then introduced herself as Ursula, who'd participated in the Wallace Cup, Dawn participated in.

" That's it. I won't say a thing about it again. Though I'll never believe they let someone like you win."

" Hey, look! Dawn's skills are why she won that contest! How dare you say that!"

" You're right! Thanks to her, I started working doubling hard! To become a more better, more beautiful, more graceful Coordinator. You know, I should thank you for defeating me, Dawn. Because of you, I am where I am today!"

" What's with her? Why won't she drop it?"

" Yeah..."

" Pika..."

" Dawn, dear. You have how many ribbons?"

" I have three of them."

" Ah, the same as me. I guess you'll be in the Chocovine Contest. I can't wait to see what kind of graceful moves you've been working on."

" Back off! You think after what you've said, I'll believe anything you say?! We'll settle this at the contest!"

" Oh, want a battle?! Then you've got a battle! But you won't win twice!"

A small little tick mark appeared as Aichi walked over to Ursula right before she left. He tapped on her shoulder as she turned back, only to have a Water Gun fired at her.

" Hey, what was that for?!"

" Sorry, Phione and I are a little sensitive to what you'd said to our friend, Dawn. I think if you really want to offend her, then you should prove it yourself that you are capable of winning before even talking down on her as if she's below you. I've faced many people who'd respected and treats their opponents as equals, so if you want to prove that Dawn is in the wrong, then win the Chocovine Contest without offending others. That's all."

Aichi walked back to the Pokemon Center as Ash and the others looked at each other.

" She's the first one to ever make him this angry..."

" Yeah..."

" We better go see him."

" Yeah."

They ran after Aichi as they saw him sitting on one of the seats while Phione looked like it was trying to cheer him up.

" I'm fine, Phione. I'm just a little... exhausted."

" Aichi, you alright?"

" Yes... Sorry you guys had to see my angry side..."

" Hey, it's cool. You helped me as a friend."

" I just can't take it when someone looks down on their opponents. In my world, we respect the fighters and give them the best fight in us. We fight our hardest and even if we lose, we smile and laugh because it was fun. Win or lose, it's always great to have even more friends at the end of it."

" You're right, Aichi. But you can't help that there might be some people out there with the same thoughts as Ursula." Brock said

" I know. Hey, can I have a battle with any one of you? It'll help me train for the contest."

" You're already done practicing your performance?"

" It's close to perfection so I thought of trying a Pokemon Battle since it's included in the second round."

" That's fast. Alright then. Let me and you have a battle! It's thanks for helping me with Ursula."

" Thank you, Dawn."

They headed to the battlefield as they stood on each side of the field.

" Since you've just started, I'll go a little easy on you, alright?"

" No, it's fine. A serious match would make things much easier."

" Alright then. Piplup, you're up!"

" Phione, good luck out there."

Phione nodded and jumped into the field as the battle begun.

" Piplup, use Bubble Beam!"

" Dodge it, Phione! Then use Ice Beam!"

Phione jumped into the air to dodge as it fired the Ice Beam.

" Quick, dodge it Piplup!"

Piplup jumped to the side to dodge the Ice Beam.

" Great, now use Whirlpool!"

" Use Whirlpool too, Phione!"

Both sent out their Whirlpools as they clashed.

" You're doing great, Piplup!"

" Phione, dive into the Whirlpool and use Acid Armor!"

" Wha?!"

Phione jumped into the Whirlpools after they merged a little due to the clash as it disappeared.

" What's Aichi gonna do?"

" Phione, swim in circles in the Whirlpool and change its direction!"

The Whirlpool started heading towards Piplup as it panicked. The Whirlpool hit Piplup after that.

" Piplup, no!"

The water disappeared as Phione landed in front of Aichi while Piplup had fainted.

" And the winner is Aichi!"

" Wow, Aichi! That was impressive!"

" Thank you, Ash. Is Piplup alright?"

" Yeah. Right, Piplup?"

Piplup had woken up again and nodded.

" I think you're now ready for the contest. Hey, I know! We should look for at least one more Pokemon for you."

" Why?"

" Phione's tough but if it gets exhausted after the performance, you might not be able to fight with your fullest."

" You might be right. Do you want to look for a new friend together, Phione?"

Phione nodded as they headed into the nearby forest to find more Pokemon for Aichi.

" I can look for them myself. It's not like I'd get lost in this forest. And I'm sure you need more training for the contest, Dawn."

" It's fine, Aichi. You're still new to all this after all."

" You might be right but I want to learn by myself. Maybe I'll see you guys by evening. Don't worry, I won't take too long."

" Okay then... Be careful out there."

" I will."

Aichi continued on while carrying Phione as he looked around to see the various Pokemon.

" Wow... They're all so cute and some even look cool. I wonder if we'll really be able to make new friends out here, right, Phione?"

Phione nodded in agreement as Aichi giggled. Suddenly, both heard a voice as they looked at each other.

" You could hear that too, Phione?"

Phione nodded.

" Then it must be a Water Pokemon in trouble. We should go and see if we can help!"

Aichi ran deeper into the forest to find a lake as he found the source of the voice he heard.

" That's... I saw it in the ocean the other day! That's a Finneon!"

Phione looked to the side before calling for Aichi's attention while pointing to what Finneon had been calling out to.

" Another Pokemon?!"

Aichi ran to the Pokemon resting by the tree as he took out his Pokedex.

 _" Kricketot, the Cricket Pokemon. Kricketot shakes its head back to front, causing its antennae to hit each other and sound like a xylophone."_

" A Kricketot... Phione, could you help me? Ask Finneon what happened to Kricketot. It doesn't look well."

Phione nodded as it went over to Finneon and started talking to it. Aichi checked on Kricketot in the meantime as he suddenly felt heat coming from it.

" It's having a fever!"

Finneon started calling out to Kricketot again as Aichi picked it up to check again.

" I knew it... And it's really heating up. Finneon, are you and Kricketot friends?"

Phione tried to tell Aichi something while nodding.

" I guess you two are best friends if you're that worried about it. Don't worry, I'll bring it over to Nurse Joy. I'm sure she'll know what to do."

Finneon started saying something again as Phione also tried to tell Aichi.

" You want to come along?"

Finneon nodded as Aichi looked around before kneeling down beside the lake.

" Alright then. I'll create a small pool for you."

Aichi put out his hand as he concentrated on his Psyqualia. Finneon was lifted up in a pool of water as Aichi took it up and Phione jumped onto his shoulder.

" This should do. Now let's hurry!"

Aichi ran back to the Pokemon Center as he immediately ran to the counter.

" Nurse Joy!"

" Oh my, what happened?!"

" I found this sick Kricketot in the forest, please help it!"

" Oh dear! Chansey, bring the stretcher here!"

Chansey pushed out a stretcher as Aichi laid Kricketot down on it.

" Don't worry, we'll do the best we can to treat it. Meanwhile, you can wait outside."

" Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

Aichi followed Nurse Joy and waited outside the room as Finneon looked worried.

" Don't worry, Finneon. Nurse Joy will help Kricketot for sure. Once she's done, we can head inside to look after it."

Once again, a gentle blue aura leaked out of Aichi as Finneon smiled and nodded. Phione started to talk with Finneon while playing with it a little as Aichi giggled. After a few more minutes, Nurse Joy came out of the room and Aichi stood up.

" Nurse Joy, how is Kricketot?"

" Kricketot is just fine now. All it needs is plenty of rest and it can go back to the forest once it wakes up."

" That's a relief, right, Finneon?"

Finneon nodded.

" Can we go in to see Kricketot?"

" Go on in."

" Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

Aichi went into the room with Phione and Finneon as he set Finneon down beside Kricketot. Aichi sat beside the bed and watched Phione assuring Finneon. An hour passed as Kricketot finally woke up.

" You're awake. What a relief."

Kricketot then spotted Finneon as it stood up happily.

" It seems like you're alright now. You should eat this then."

Aichi took out an Oran Berry and gave it to Kricketot.

" This should help you regain your energy, so eat up."

The gentle blue aura leaked out again as Kricketot nodded after seeing it and ate the Oran Berry.

" After this, we can bring you two back home."

After Kricketot finished eating the Oran Berry, Aichi carried the three as they headed back to the lake in the forest. He set Finneon back into the lake first before putting Kricketot down on the ground.

" Take care of yourselves and don't get too sick again."

Phione waved to them as well before the two left. Finneon and Kricketot looked at each other before nodding. Finneon called out to them again as Phione turned and jumped down from Aichi's arms.

" Phione?"

Aichi went back to the lake after that as he saw Phione talking to Kricketot and Finneon.

" What's wrong? Do you still feel unwell?"

Phione smiled upon finishing its chat with the two as it turned to Aichi.

" Phione?"

Phione took out Aichi's empty Pokeballs and gave it to him.

" Huh? W-Wait a minute! You two want to come with me?!"

Finneon and Kricketot nodded as Aichi smiled.

" Really? You guys don't mind?"

They nodded again as Aichi nodded and lifted up the two empty Pokeballs. Finneon and Kricketot tapped them as they went into the Pokeballs. After a few moments, the Pokeballs stopped moving and Phione cheered.

" Now we have new friends, Phione!"

Phione nodded as they headed back to their room in the Pokemon Center.

" They're not back yet... I guess we'll have to wait for during the contest to surprise them."

Phione nodded as they headed to sleep. The next morning, Aichi went to register for the Contest early with Dawn as he received the Ball Capsule and Ribbon case for his very first contest.

" Thank you so much for helping me, Dawn."

" No problem, besides, Ash will take a little longer to wake up. So coming early to prepare is good too."

" Yeah. I guess we should change out now."

" Yeah, I'll see you in the viewing room."

" Okay."

They went to their own changing rooms as Aichi took out Phione's ribbon and tied it around its neck.

" There, that should do. I'll go change to my own one then."

Phione nodded as Aichi started to change. He then came out from the changing room. He was wearing a long sleeved white suit with blue linings and white pants with blue linings as well. His shoes were white ankle high boots.

" One more thing, Phione. I thought about this last night."

Aichi took out two short glittering transparent capes as he wore the bigger one around his collar and the smaller one around Phione's.

" Do you like it?"

Phione nodded as Aichi smiled.

" Now let's go and watch the performance. I'm sure it's about to start."

Phione nodded as he carried it up and they went to the viewing area.

" Dawn!"

" Aichi! Wow, you look awesome!"

" Thanks, you look great too."

" Did you make this yourself? Under that one day?"

" I'm used to it. I do make some scarves for someone."

" Oh? Who is it?" Dawn teased

" Well, that's... Uh... T-That's..." Aichi stuttered, blushing

" Don't worry, you don't have to tell me yet. But you do look awesome, that's for sure!"

" I'm a little nervous though... I always had a bad case of stage fright when I was young..."

" You'll do fine, Aichi! I know you will! If you're really that nervous, then just think of something you like and go with the flow!"

" You're right... Alright, we can do this, right Phione?"

Phione nodded as Dawn had to prepare herself since she was first to go up.

" Good luck out there!"

" Thanks!"

Dawn ran to the stage as Aichi looked at the screen to watch Dawn's performance.

" Well, well, who do we have here?"

Aichi turned behind to see Ursula walking towards them as Phione pouted.

" It's alright, Phione. I didn't think you'd be watching her performance too, Ursula. You did insult it yesterday."

" Well, I'm only here to see how far she can get with all her unelegant performances."

" I think she's doing really well. Listen, her skills are the real deal so you should stop insulting it."

" We'll see about that. Although, I can't believe you're joining a Contest now. If you lose, I'll be the one laughing since you're the one who insulted me yesterday."

" That wasn't insult. It was the truth. And don't worry, I'll show you a performance you'll never forget, right, Phione?"

Phione nodded as they continued watching the performance. Dawn came back after her performance after that.

" Great work out there, Dawn!"

" Uh huh! I'll make sure to cheer you on too, Aichi!"

" Thanks!"

They continued to watch other performances as Ursula's performance came up and Aichi sighed.

" I'm nervous again..."

" Just breathe, Aichi. I know you'll do great."

" Thanks, Dawn."

The stage staff called his name as he looked over to Dawn again.

" I guess that's my cue..."

" Good luck out there!"

" Yeah."

Aichi ran to the entrance of the stage as he placed Phione down.

" Let's do our very best for this, Phione."

Phione nodded as Aichi returned it to its Pokeball.

" Now, for our next contestant! He's a first timer but let's see what he's got!"

The curtains opened as Aichi got ready.

" Phione, come up on stage!"

Phione came out of its Pokeball with blue hearts flying out.

 _" Just remember what we did yesterday... Phione gave me the idea, so it's my turn now to make this work!"_ Aichi thought

" Rain Dance!"

Dark clouds gathered soon after.

" Fire an Ice Beam into the clouds!"

Phione fired the Ice Beam as ice crystals fell from the clouds.

" Amazing! Instead of a rain shower, the audience is getting a beautiful ice crystal shower!"

" Use Whirlpool!"

Phione conjured up the Whirlpool after that as Aichi nodded and Phione jumped into the Whirlpool before disappearing.

" What's this?! Phione disappeared in the water with the move, Acid Armor!"

" Now, from inside, use Ice Beam!"

There were flashes of Ice Beam being used in the Whirlpool as the clouds slowly dispersed. Before it did, the Whirlpool landed and scattered, revealing an ice sculpture of the same shape of the crystal on the necklace Aichi had. A heart shaped crystal with wings sprouting out from each sides. Phione reappeared from the dispersed water and bowed as the clouds of ice crystals dispersed.

" Amazing! It's like a magic ice sculpting! Now, let's see what the judges have to say!"

" He has brought out the best abilities of Phione and has done a splendid performance!"

" In a word, remarkable!"

" And I can tell that Phione really loves its trainer and vice versa through this fun performance! I really enjoyed this performance!"

" That's it! The end of the first stage and the next order of business is to see who'll be in round two! Hang tight, everyone! We'll be back with the results soon!"

Aichi and Dawn went to Ash and the others on the sidelines after that.

" So, gang. What did you think?"

" Wow, no one's cuter than you, Buneary!"

" What about you, Mamoswine? What did you think?"

Mamoswine continued to sleep.

" That being said, Aichi, that performance was great out there!"

" Really?"

" Yeah, it was like an ice magic show! From the ice shower to the sculpture! And you used only one day to practice that!"

" Moreover, it was like you're telling us a short story."

" Actually, I was inspired by that... The sculpture at the end was from a necklace someone special gave to me as a gift. It wasn't really romantic but with all that snow from that day, it was a day that I couldn't forget."

" Wow, that person must've really liked you."

" Yeah. But Phione was the one who gave me the idea, otherwise, I would've been really stumped. Thanks, Phione."

Phione smiled as Aichi smiled as well.

" Still, Ursula and her Wormadam were pretty good."

" Yeah, those two were totally in sync when it came to using a move. Really impressive. Ursula really showed off Wormadam's unique talents."

" Ha! Surprised, are we?"

They turned to see Ursula walking towards them.

" Time after time we've been cut out from only the first round but not at this contest. From all that applause and cheering voices, it looks like our efforts finally paid off."

" Well, that goes the same for us!"

" Wouldn't it be sweet if we faced off in the finals?"

Ursula walked away after that as Dawn continued glaring at her.

" Don't worry, Dawn. You can beat her for sure."

" Yeah."

" Sorry to have kept you waiting so long! And now it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! After careful consideration, our judges have chosen the eight coordinators who'll compete in round two! And here they are! So let's give these eight coordinators a big round of applause!"

" Dawn, you're in!"

" You too, Aichi! Both of us got to round two!"

" Yeah!"

" Way to go, Dawn and Aichi!"

" Pachirisu, are you ready?"

Pachirisu nodded as the announcement continued.

" And now, our eight semifinalists will face off two by two in Contest Battles as they battle for the Chocovine Ribbon! So with five minutes on the clock, let's go!"

The battles started as Aichi was using Kricketot for battle and was now facing the disguised Jessie.

" Carnivine, let's go!"

" Kricketot, it's your turn to come up on stage!"

" Battle begin!"

" Carnivine, grab it with Vine Whip!"

" Kricketot, dodge it and then use Struggle Bug!"

Kricketot jumped up into the air as Struggle Bug's damage was landed.

" Now, use Bug Bite!"

Kricketot landed a Bug Bite as well.

" That thing's really getting on my nerves! Vine Whip it!"

" Kricketot, let's give Carnivine the slip!"

Kricketot nodded as it went in a loop around the Vine Whip as it finally got knotted.

" Carnivine!"

" Finish it off with Bug Bite!"

The attack landed as Carnivine fainted after that.

" And the winner is Aichi! He'll now proceed to the finals!"

Aichi went back to the spectating stands with Ash and Brock to see Dawn and Ursula's battle.

" That was great out there, Aichi! Although, I didn't expect that Kricketot. You caught it yesterday?"

" Uh huh. Well, you guys were out for quite a long time so I thought to keep it for a surprise. After the contest, I have another surprise."

" I can't wait to see it!"

" Me too!"

Once Dawn defeated Ursula, it was now Aichi going against Dawn as he went back up to the field.

" Give me your best shot, Aichi!"

" You too, Dawn!"

And the battle began...

" Pachirisu, use Discharge!"

" Kricketot, use Bide!"

Kricketot braced itself as it took the damage.

" Uh oh..."

" Dawn needs to finish Kricketot off or Bide's going to be released."

" Pachirisu, use Spark!"

Spark landed its mark as Kricketot was blown back.

" Kricketot, you okay?!"

Kricketot got up and nodded.

" Just hang in there a little longer!"

" Pachirisu, Super Fang and then get out of there quickly!"

Super Fang landed its hit and Pachirisu started to retreat.

" Grab on, Kricketot and then fire!"

Kricketot held onto Pachirisu's tail as Bide was released. The light from Bide dispersed after that as Pachirisu had fainted.

" Pachirisu!"

" And the winner is Aichi!"

" We did it, Kricketot!"

The ribbon was given to Aichi and the contest had ended. They walked out of the contest hall while Aichi looked at the ribbon in his case.

" Wow... This whole thing still feels so..."

" Unreal?"

" Yeah. Being here in a different world means that there are lots of new things to experience. That's one of the good things about being stuck in another world, I suppose."

" Yeah! And this is your very first contest ribbon that you won through your own efforts so be more proud!"

" T-That's a little too much for me..."

" Still, this is your first achievement here, so why not we grab some delicious dinner and head back to the Pokemon Center for some rest?"

" Yeah!"

They then saw Ursula leaving by the gate and had a small talk before heading for dinner. After that, they headed back to the Pokemon Center as Aichi released Finneon from its Pokeball.

" A Finneon too?! How did you find them in such a short time?!"

" Finneon was calling out to Phione and I for help. Both Kricketot and Finneon are best friends and Kricketot had came down with a high fever so I brought them to Nurse Joy. Then they asked if they could come along so... It just happened..."

" Wow! That's really lucky of you, Aichi!"

" Thanks."

" We should head back to bed soon so that we can prepare to head to the next town tomorrow."

" Okay!"

Aichi returned Finneon back into its Pokeball as they went to sleep for the night.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
